


I Feel Like A Ghost With You

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Kokichi uses the Necro-Monocon. It *was* supposed to kill him and transfer the dead student's data into his body....Better tittle? Idk. Feel free to adopt I got too many other stories I need to finish before this one.





	1. Chapter 1

After Shinjugi's trial Kokichi would be lying if he said he hadn't been interested in the Necro-Monocon. And if anyone had asked him if he'd use it he'd say no. That would could be a lie of course. He didn't really trust anything a bear had given them, as a motive no less. On the other hand another player means extending the game and giving himself more time as well as an ally who was clearly not the mastermind. And so he was now sitting in candlelight at his desk with the Necro-Monocon staring up at him from his lap. Crumpled blueprints littered the ground after he dumped them out of his trashcan so he could place a lit candle safely inside. As soon as the trial ended the object in his lap had danced around in his mind with possibilities. At first he considered bringing Kaede back to life just to mess with Shuichi... He decided that would be a waste of the book. Rantaro clearly knew something before his death, something they were missing. While Kokichi knew the world was some kind of entertainment for people outside and was able to piece together the supposed history of this fake world he still had no fool proof plan to make the killing games end. He already figured out who the mastermind was. Honestly it was so easy to put two and two together with the photos, alibis, and overall behavior. But his goal wasn't to out the mastermind, it was to end the game once and for all. Were he to out the mastermind in a trial it'd just be entertaining for the audience. He needed to break the game altogether. Break it so that the pieces could never be picked up again. Kokichi felt that Rantaro would probably want the same thing.

Going into something willy-nilly in the middle of a killing game was a dumb idea though, so he had Miu create a protective measure for him. A gas mask, not just any gas mask either, one that looked like a horse mask. It sat on his desk within reach for when he was ready to burn the book. Well he was ready... clearly he was putting it off. The candle had already reached less than half of what it was before. He hated acting without all the information, only doing so when it couldn't be helped. And he didn't really need to do this. In time he was sure he could create the perfect situation to ruin the game... the problem was making it so Saihara couldn't figure it out. That would be the hard part. Once again his eyes looked into the was Rantaro's. It was strange how Angie had been able to make them look so lifelike and glossily dead at the same time. She was the Ultimate artist for a reason. The candlelight reflected off of them almost like he wasn't just wax. He couldn't allow this chance to slip through his fingers. Kokichi made up his mind and slipped on the gas mask. He grabbed the book from his lap and unceremoniously dropped it into the trashcan. It landed open with it's spine down and pages filled with writing facing up. The fire slowly took hold of the book and the pages it touched curled away and blackened. As the fire touched the writing on the paged a thick, black, and sick looking smoke danced into the air. Seems like he was right to get Miu to make a mask for him. He stood up and turned to open his door. He'd trust the air-conditioning would air out the disgusting fumes before everyone woke up in the morning. As much as he wanted to know what the fumes would have done he'd rather not accidentally kill himself.

With that task over he went back to the burning book to watch it shrink down into chunks of black. Well it seemed that nothing happened. The Rantaro statue wasn't moving. And he wanted to see the guy's reaction to being tied upside-down in Kokichi's room. oh well. Kokichi went to pick up the trashcan until he felt a sudden stab at the back of his head through the gas mask. His hand quickly went to apply pressure over the pain as he turned around only to see his open doorway. Even as he witnessed no one was there to harm him the pain didn't disappear. Instead it only grew. Kokichi staggered to his door and pulled it shut before anyone could witness his situation, turning the lights on. Miu didn't rig the mask did she? No he had checked it beforehand. He wrenched it off and threw it on his bed. He felt around the area, but besides the bump from the previous investigation there wasn't anything strange. No blood, nothing sticking out. What's going on. Another surge of pressure had him using the bed to try and hold himself up with one hand trying to stop the pain. Distantly he could hear screaming in his mind. And then.....


	2. Not Myslef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two guys, one body. Omg why?

It all seemed so fuzzy. Even before opening his eyes, it felt like a fog had settled in his mind and thoughts were harder to hold onto. When he opened his eyes all he saw in front of him was a blurry white ball.

"Oh good! You're up... finally." A voice that could ONLY be Monokuma said. A few blinks and his vision started to clear. The blur he had seen turned out to be a crumpled piece of paper. Where-? Was he laying on his back on the floor? Did he fall? Did Monokuma just say something else?

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" The bear yelled after a bit of silence.

"What?" His voice sounded strange and his mouth felt like cotton.

"I SAID who are you?" Monokuma repeated.

"What... are you talking about? I'm me." He said, still confused why the bear asked such a strange question.

"Listen, just tell me your name and I'll be on my way!" Monokuma yelled. What was going on? Was this a fever dream? It would explain the strange circumstances. He rolled onto his side and a sudden headache came on.

"You aren't... making any sense right now." He said as he used the nearby cluttered desk to help himself stand up. It was strange because his limbs were both working against him and with him making the process slow. All the while the bear just stood there by the door. What was he holding? After a second he realized it was a mirror. But what was that he saw in the mirror? But it couldn't be? He brought his hand up to his hair and watched the reflection do the same.

 

"MY HAIR IS FLAT ON ONE SIDE!" Kokichi yelled. He looked so weird too. Did he sleep on his side or something? How the heck did it get that flat? Well he supposed it could be blamed on whatever was in the air after the ritual last night.

"Oh good, it seems you're still Kokichi." Monokuma breathed out in relief.

"Of course I am! Who did you think I was? Kaito?" Kokichi deadpanned.

"Just forget I was ever here. By the way you slept through the morning announcements so your classmates are worried." With that Monokuma left suddenly with the mirror. What a weird encounter. He had more pressing matters to attend to though, like his weirdly shaped hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone think it was Rantaro at first?


	3. The Spotlight  Needs One

Monokuma's wake up call had certainly been strange unusual  painful. That obnoxious voice of his wasn't really compatible with his headache nor did all the questions the conversation gave so he could barely keep up with the conversation. Kokichi wishes he could not think about anything until the throbbing of his head went down. Currently Kokichi was laying face down on his bed trying to not move or he might aggravate his head even more. Even still Kokichi was a fidgety person and couldn't stay completely still for the life of him. His mind didnt make up for his body because was made for thoughts (unlike Momo-chan's) so he was stuck wanting not to feel anything and not being able to stop from doing so.

One thing he wished he had at the moment was some ice. Problem numero uno was; the only place to get said ice was in the kitchen. This meant to get it he would not only have to get up,  but also walk through student infested halls to get it and then come back.

Possibly he could get someone to get it for him.... no, no one he asked would do it without incentive and he didn't have the brain capacity to think about that right now.

 

**Sorry guys. I've got writers block on this right now.... Discontinued indefinitely. (Unless someone else wants it)**


End file.
